


Moments

by wookieefucker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, demiboy Derek Hale, demigirl Allison Argent, nonbinary Scott McCall, polysexual Isaac Lahey, trans man Stiles Stilinski, trans woman Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieefucker/pseuds/wookieefucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of information about how queer, trans, and disabled the Beacon Hills gang is. Isn't that neat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the latest season yet, so consider this a season 3 AU thing.

When Scott was a kid, they used to feel so constrained by the idea of having to behave like ‘a good little boy.’ They didn’t know how to voice it at the time, but as they got older and had more experiences, they found themselves leaning more towards the idea of being Not Straight. With a best friend like Stiles it was sort of inevitable. From there, Scott discovered that they were queer, and after learning a lot about being an active member of the LGBTQA community, Scott realized that a lot of the uncomfortable feelings that they were having as they grew up were due to being a nonbinary person. After a period of going through a new set of pronouns a week, they finally settled on the ones that make them comfortable.

When Stiles was small he knew that he was a boy. He could feel it in his bones. Whenever Scott used to ask him what he meant by that Stiles would shush them and say, “No time to explain, Scotty!” before running off to find something else to destroy. Stiles’ mother was the one to convince his father that it was okay to have a son instead of a daughter, and the Sheriff is proud now to have this (reckless) kid as his son. When Stiles was 14 he had his somewhat big realization that he was pansexual and when he came out no one could really say that they were surprised.

Lydia was like Stiles in that she knew for as long as she could remember that she was a girl. She and Stiles used to go to the same preschool, and they would actually change clothes when they got there before the workers noticed and changed them back.

Lydia’s mother was immensely supportive and on board with having a daughter, although unfortunately her asshole father didn’t feel the same. Lydia’s mom decided that he didn’t need to be in their lives after that. 

As Allison was growing up, she was diagnosed with psychosis, and so when Kate finally tried to show her Derek as a werewolf and expose her to the supernatural world, Allison panicked. She was worried that she was having a mass hallucination, and she had a severe panic attack. It took her a long time to accept what was going on around her, and sometimes she still worries that everything around her is just part of a mass delusion.

Sometimes she also worries that her gender identity is part of this. She’s a demi-girl, and she worries that she’s just projecting her mental state onto her gender identity. Making friends with Lydia helped her feel more legitimate and to realize that her gender and mental state could only be defined by her, and no one else.

When Isaac finally got away from his awful father, he was so glad to be free that he immediately set about exploring the things that he was never even able to consider while living with him. After a period of encouragement from Scott, Isaac explored his gender identity for a while. Eventually he came to the conclusion that he was cis, but he also discovered on the way that he was polysexual and polyamorous.

Derek grew up feeling mostly comfortable in his gender assignment. He never really felt a need to state it to anyone outside of his family, but when his sister Laura came out as a transwoman he felt nice inside that he wasn’t the only trans person that he knew.

After coming back to Beacon Hills and ending his grieving period and discovering this pack of queer young werewolves, he felt a sense of kinship. His relationship with Laura is also why he feels such strong affection with Lydia.


End file.
